


Morning Coffee

by CasWasTheNail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, casdean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasWasTheNail/pseuds/CasWasTheNail
Summary: Cas makes Dean coffee and they’re so soft
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Morning Coffee

It was still dark when Dean opened his eyes. The old motel room came into focus in the dim light. The room was a familiar sight to him; just like all the other motels he’d stayed in, the paint was peeling off the old radiator beneath the window and the carpet smelled of mildew and old cigarettes. Morning dew created streaks down the frosty glass, and the yellowing wallpaper screamed neglect. He breathed a hefty sigh and stretched his arms above his head.

“Good morning Dean” said a familiar voice.

Dean jumped slightly, snapping his head to where the voice had come from, not expecting another person in the room.

“Cas..” he said, easing the tension from his brow, shoulders sagging slightly. “When did you get here?”

“My apologies” Cas began as he made his way towards Dean. “I did not intend to startle you.”

Cas sat down at the end of Dean’s bed, and looked him in the eye, head tilting to the side. “What were you dreaming of?”

Dean sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Uh, nothing Cas.” He swung his legs over the side of the bed and rested his hands on his knees, eyes struggling to accept that morning had arrived.

Except it hadn’t been nothing. For the hundredth time, his dreams betrayed him. He dreamt of warm sheets, rough hands, and hot breaths. He dreamt of what he was ashamed to admit to himself. Of the angel sat next to him now, oblivious to the strikingly intimate visions from moments past. Dean forced his gaze from Cas’s lips, and over to the clock on the nightstand. Just after 5am.

“Where’s Sam”? Cas asked. “I thought he’d be here with you.”

“He’s driving a civilian to her aunt’s place.” Dean said. “We’re meeting back at the bunker today.”

Cas nodded, not taking his eyes from Dean. After a moments silence, Cas rose from the bed and walked to the sad excuse for a coffee machine, and begin brewing Dean his morning pick-me-up.

Dean, instantly missing the nearness of Cas’s .. well, everything, followed him and stopped behind him. With an exaggerated sigh, Dean rested his on Cas’s back. The angel didn’t react. Dean figured that was a good sign. He closed his eyes, and inhaled; breathing in the warmth of the angel.

Cas closed his eyes, feeling Dean’s every breath. He could hear Dean’s heart hammering in his chest, and sense a yearning from his soul. As always, Cas waited for the moment to pass, never pushing Dean. Never trying to force him to face his feelings. Never making him uncomfortable. After all, he was immortal. He could wait.

The machine sputtered, bringing the pair back to reality. Dean lifted his head and cleared his throat. “Cas this coffee blows, what’s say we hit the road and stop in a diner on the way home.”

“Of course Dean” Cas said with a hint of a smile. “Whatever you need”.

The angel followed his hunter out the door, and just like that, they were on the road again.


End file.
